Smurfette (2017)
Becoming the new leader of the Smurfs (Smurfs: The Lost Village) and The Elder's 3rd leader of the Autobots. As an adult of Smurfs/Human take her good care of her baby brother Hercules in Hercules 1997 Annie Smurf (Smurfette) 蓝妹妹(安妮) 斯穆特特/安妮 Annie (formerly of Smurfettte) is a second verison of female human-like smurf specimens of Smurfette's DNA, Smurfette's comparison and Goddess of the Sea/Frozen from The Smurfs. And Ms Mimi's first friendly who been cheerful of her. She is the tritagonist in Smurfs: The Lost Village, Hercules (1997), and Dee Dee and the Man film series.'' ''And current new leader of the Smurfs Hercules's older sister of her brother Perry the male pidgeot, and her little brother named hercules, her husband, and her daughter, and her cousins Vexy and Hackus. Annie (Smurfette) was daughter of Zeus (father) and Hera (Mother). Demi Lovato Meets Smurfette featurette and as the only human-liked female Smurf in Mount Olympus Quote: Smurfette/Annie: * That's the chorus! * lines of the film; narrating This story begins in a secret place hidden place hidden deep in a forest. * narrating And then, there's Papa Smurf, the toughest leader of the Smurfs. He sort of run this place. But this isn't a story about him, or Clumsy, or any of them. * narrating Some things start out big, and some things start out small, very small. But sometimes the smallest thing can make the biggest changes of all. * It's about only boy in Smurfy grove. Doc Prime. * But that's not the only thing that's different about him. He's was created by the evil wizard, Gargamel. Using dark magic... he made him from a lump of clay. * I'm sorry, my friend. * [[Sid (Ice Age)|''SID]]' WAIT!!!!!!!' * 'I've done so much damage little-bit.' * 'My left eye has little-bit damage.' * 'Something is not right here. (Annie looks for memory's picture of Smurfs and Smurfettes)' * 'Boy come on: look at that sweet little face. Does that look like a monster to you?' * 'We're going to find out, and tell what happend.' * 'My husband is going to be love at me.' * 'Thank you my son.' * 'Don't worry Papa. I always be here with you.' * 'I don't want to hear your excuses!' * 'MS. MIMI!!! Ms. Mimi? (whistle) Huh?... Where is everybody? The place is like a graveyard. I don't like the looks of this. MS. MIMI! Hey, where are you?' * 'Oh Thanks.' * '(Sobbing) What am I going to do when she disappears? I'm going to lose her! Just like I lost my friend prom.' * 'Why is everyone crying?' * 'I promise.' * 'Maybe is just too little.' * 'I'm not sure.' * 'YEAH!!! Wait what?' * 'Sure.' * 'Smurfette: (Her being Smiled and hand over to her father, and kiss his cheek), Be good little brother.' * '蓝精灵：（她微笑着，把手交给她父亲，亲吻他的脸颊），做个好弟弟' * 'You must be Denisa! I'm Annie (also calling me Smurfette)' * 'No "buts."None of you are to take one step out of your mushrooms or hurting someone without telling me where you're going. Do you understand that?' * 'My father and everybody call me a Queen Smurf for first time.' * 'All right. Do you having question for me?' * 'I that she's can!' * 'We're Autobots. We do it right things guys.' * 'No, Clumsy, it's me. I'm right here.' * 'Why did you call me for that?' * 'I won't I promise.' * '我不会的，我保证.' * 'Goodbye my Smurfs I'll miss all of you!' * 'Ok girl. You got a part!' * 'Call out Stranger!!!!' * 'She's very good singing.' * 'Mandark you're the one that got us into this whole mess in the first place!' * 'And good for you Friend.' * 'HEY PEEWIT AND JOHAN!!!!!!!' * 'If you see any intruders. please hit to kill intruder.' * 黑猫警长 第一部 * 葫芦小金刚之除妖灭怪 Early Life Smurfette is the first female smurf in the movies, she was re-created by Zeus the king of the Gods to protect the other Smurfs and turn current baby herself. She grown a young girl them playing her little brother Hercules. Smurfs is the true main protagonist in ''Smurfs: The Lost Village, as she and some of her little puppy named Dougie. Smurfette also realizes what her true purpose is when she bravely sacrifices herself to protect her fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes from Gargamel and being stolen by Kraang as the Specimens has spited. At the end, Smurfette (Annie) is very happy that she finally became the new leader of the Smurfs and second leader of Cartoons all stars. She's married Doc prime (Kirby), and give a baby smurf boy and girl. She feeling nice to have a playing a Smurf guitar to sing and dance. Appearance Annie is a beautiful woman her current self she's tall, slender pale skin, long black hair 3 longer eyelashes, a smaller nose, and wearing Goddesses dress, as young she wear a sporting blonde hair, heels, and a frilly dress. She's like size of Allison Angel's self. When she is a baby human (Formerly), she wears a white sleeper and white Smurf hat. When she is a Human (Smurfling), she wears a blue Smurf hat, she would have her hair in either two ponytails or have it flowing in similar style to her mother Hera, wears blue soft ankle-fitted shoes and a blue frilly flower shaped dress. When she is an Adult (young girl Smurf), she would wear a long blonde wavy hair, longer eyelashes, a smaller nose, and wears a frilly different colors/white dress/dresses, hooded sweatshirt, dark purple/black jacket white collars, leggings (or Pantyhose) and White/color high heels. She also water-drop and diamond earrings on her both ears, purple/blue bubble ring on her fingers. (Her right eye is made of glass (artificial eye), has give by her father Zeus, after there accident crash by two lackeys, her right eye when she little girl Smurfling). As the Smurfs the Lost Village She wearing a necklaces, 4 bracelets on her both arm wrists, beads, feathers, purple leaves, flower crowns, longswords on belt, and ornate head dressings. And also has different colored of Smurf hat and clothes. But Annie was not considered a real Smurf, when she used her longsword and able to use power of Ice so absorbs the magical energy, and make use her sword more powerful to slash for Nemesis of Decepticons, for purpose for freezes whatever it touches. When she is sleeping she wearing pink, (purple) nightgown, slippers and her hair down. In reboot; Annie still appearance, wearing sporting blonde hair, heels, and a frilly dress, as Smurfs: The Lost Village, and'' The Smurfs: A New Touch Of Blue. She has aqua blue eyes, 3 longer eyelashes, and a smaller nose, which recounts her still wearing a yellow jumper over a white frilly dress, white pump high heels, and different colors thighs with no socks. When then attacks used her sword to attack her enemies of decepticons, and mutant vemon. ''Smurfs: The Lost Village and Hercules (Reboot) At begining Annie (or version of Smurfette) is a lead character in Hercules reboot which recounts Annie born her stepfather Narrator Smurf; notes telling the story of how Zeus came to power and prevented the mutants monstrous Titans, and the rest of the mutant spirit Overlord from ruling the world; and names Annie ("Grace"). This leads to the extinction of the dinosaurs passes safely over Earth; Hercules is born to Zeus and Hera, and infant goddess Smurf Smurfette had hold her brother to To cheer him up had a sing beautiful song. Zeus himself creates the winged-horse Pegasus as a gift just like her specimens original form as a lump of clay. It seems to be a joyous occasion, although one god is not happy about the new arrival: all of the Gods and Goddess except Smurfette's evil Uncle Hades Lord of the Underworld. Hades tried to mockingly her give his gift, a spiked skull-shaped pacifier to Hercules by attempting to stick it into the baby's mouth; she's not let's her brother go. Smurfette watched Hercules however, managed to squeeze Hades' hand in order to get him to drop the pacifier and Smurfette giggle cover her mouth with her hand with her pointed finger to him before it almost went into his mouth. When hades's crumpled and watched to her, he has a super strength that he was born with, and ever since he kept it and knew with it, and when he got older he started to help out the villagers with heavy stuff that they could not carry, and helped them from people who will try to come in the village and do wrong stuff like steal and beat up people. Hades wants to take control of Mount Olympus and the world, and he sees that if Hercules chooses to fight when he is older, his plans will be ruined. Knowing that as a god, Hercules is immortal, Hades sends his two lackeys, Pain and Panic, to kidnap Hercules but awaken Smurfette getting of her dressing bed, trying to rescue her brother trying to stop two lackelys; but however Pain's used knife to cut her left eye and took her eye off and crashed her into temple that cause her injured, but was ultimately defeated by the two lackely, and turn him mortal by means of a magic potion. A despondent Smurfette is left her brother, and blooded to her eyed being blind. Her tears turned to sobs just as hear of her mother take her to hospital but too late, Zeus and the other gods discover the kidnapping. Because Herc is now mortal, however, they are unable to take him back to Olympus. After she is the send her to Smurf Village by her father Zeus; their inherent magic comes together to revive her, and re-animate the remains of Annie change her named Smurfette, then transforming her back into a living Smurf once more. Happy that Smurfette is now back among the living, but shocked as physical from real Smurfs that because, she unable turn her her goddess until her learning become the great hero as her uncle Alpha trion. Now united populations of Smurfs then celebrate with a massive dance party, Zeus came to visit the smurf village and first happy and silly at his meeting smurfs are ecstatic to see his full adult daughter Smurfette. That evening Papa Smurfs; the Smurfs and Smurfettes agree Smurfette that it is time for return home. Smurfette is welcomed back to the Mount Olympus of Greece. Alpha Trion send Smurfette recon to checking to her brother hercules, On her way Smurfette being watched her brother Herc then intervenes, defeating Nessus (after a couple of disastrous missteps) and rescuing Megara (who felt she didn't even need his help in the first place.) but she follow her winged horse Pegasus, the first of which is the Lernaean Hydra a colossal creatures with 20-21 meters (66.2-69.3 feet) in length at height is 12 meters (39.6 feet) from head to ground. But Hercules and Smurfette with her sword dispatches the Hydra and, during the song "Zero to Hero", is shown to dispatch every other monster Hades sends against him and his older sister Smurfette, enraging Hades more and more with each victory Hercules and Smurfette attains against the mutant beasts. As Smurfette being watched on the side after Phil has departed. Hades confronts Herc, offering with Smurfette challenge her evil uncle, who the hero will give up his strength for 24 hours (long enough for Hades to conquer Olympus). She gets to watch helplessly as Meg and heads back to Pill by Pegasus. Smurfette and Meg hurries to fetch Phil, who convinces Hercules not to give up Using his wits, he seizes a nearby torch as a weapon. He and his sister is able to defeat the Cyclops, which them does by burning its eye and sending him hurtling off a cliff. The monster's fall causes a pillar to topple towards Hercules and Megara pushes him out of the way, taking the impact of the pillar. This, in turn, Smurfette healing him that causes Hercules to regain his strength because Hades' end of the bargain is now broken. Megara, however, is gravely injured and Hercules leaves her in the care of Phil and Smurfette causes magic to emanate from her while he rushes off to thwart Hades' invasion of Olympus. But It's too late he's got Meg's soul as his 'consolation prize', and Hercules rushes back to Meg's side, with no idea of what to do. until Pegasus helps her see how she can stop her evil uncle Hades. However Hercules and his sister Smurfette travels to the Underworld to rescue Megara's spirit. Smurfette manage called the Rexy and ride it to Hades' lair. Hades is undisturbed by this, even going so far as to taunt him. Hades agrees to this - IF Hercules and Smurfette can get her out. To do so he must dive into the River Styx, which swiftly ages mortals upon contact, killing them if they spend too long in there. And Smurfette is not return to her original form as a lump of clay, while he does not die, as his selfless act fulfills the requirement for being a true hero and, thus, Hercules and his sister Smurfette regains their godhood before rendering him and his sister immortal moments before the Fates could cut their Thread of Life, while Rexy crashing and eats Fates. leaving them stunned that Hercules and Smurfette had a immortals again. He and his sister Smurfette then defeats Hades by punching them into the River Styx and returns Megara's soul to her body. Hercules and his Sister Smurfette, then invited by Zeus to live in Olympus, which was indeed originally both wish, but he decides rather live both life on earth as a mortal with Megara. Although he and his sister will eventually die, them he believes that even an immortal life without Megara would be empty. Zeus and Hera respect this wish them Smurfette feeling heart fixed again (Annie was playing her brother each other) after her brother Hercules join the rest, his sister to the city of Thebes. As Zeus made idea to cheer her brother up. At the end, Annie Smurf is very happy that she finally became peace and quiet in Olympus. Bible book: The another female smurf, Annie (or Smurfette) is also very smart, and brave just her younger brother hercules, a young girl the alternative form of the original of Smurfette was crafted by Gargamel, but she's crafted by Zeus, to prove herself become true goddess (queen of the forest), also Zeus give her named is Annie Smurf. After Smurfette's sacrifice for her friends ends up reverting her to a lifeless lump of blue clay, them put his daughter by his hands and Annie's remain in Smurf Village, However, the show of emotion from the gathered Smurfs causes magic to emanate from them and re-animate the remains of Annie transforming infant baby human into a living smurf once more. Happy that Annie is now back among the living, the Smurfs and Smurfettes join together in a celebration that and they found a medal with her named, on it when they found him abandoned on a road as she's a baby. Annie Smurf chooses to become immortal and go back to Olympus with her parents Zeus and Hera, with Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow's grant, respect this wish returns to the Olympus, closes out the story. After Credit on the celebration of her baby brother Hercules, with happy life to dance gentle, during which the Olympian Gods present the infant god with a multitude of gifts, to him Zeus himself creates the winged-horse Pegasus as a gift. It seems to be a joyous occasion, although one god is not happy about the new arrival: Annie (Smurfette)'s evil uncle Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Hades tried to give his gift, a spiked skull-shaped pacifier to Hercules by attempting to stick it into the baby's mouth. Annie still funny at Hades by Hercules, however, managed to squeeze Hades' hand in order to get him to drop the pacifier before it almost went into his mouth. Annie said "Hercules is my little brother, he's very strong." Smurfs: The Lost Village End credits, Annie Smurf will leaving off the Smurf Village back her parents Mount Olympus or traveling everywhere when she can go. Appearing: Captain Underpants The first Epic movie. Smurfs The Lost Village. Transformers movie franchise series. The Star. Dinosaur 2000. Hercules Reboot Fusion: When fused with Ms. Mimi they from into Mi Ette When fused with Aladar they from into a Iguano-Smurf When fused with Dexter they from into Smurf-Dexter When fused with Johan and Peetiw they from into a Smurf-Johtiw When fused with Ruby, Pearl and Sapphire (Or Strong Women from Dove TV Commerical) they from into a Strong Smurf. When fused with Millie and Rattle (or Amy Rose) they from into a Smurf Rose When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Ruby (Or Lolite) they from into a Lolite Smurf When fused with Donnie they from into a Smurfonnie When fused with Ice Facet-7Z9D Cut-4NB they from into a Smurf Ice When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Ice (or Lagnua Agate) they from into a Smurf Agate Gallery Smurfs Lost Village 2017 Screenshot 2353.jpg|She see the all the Smurfs Smurfs Lost Village 2017 Screenshot 2362.jpg|Smurfette real smiling Smurfs Lost Village 2017 Screenshot 2377.jpg|I won't. I promise Smurfs Lost Village 2017 Screenshot 2381.jpg|Papa seeing smurfette and her friends.png Papa Smurf hug Smurfette.png Smurfette Sweet Smile-1-.jpg|Smiling Smurfette-wont-be-labeled-071117.jpg|(Smurfs: The Lost Village via Sony Pictures) Smurfs_Lost_Village_2017_Screenshot_2417.jpg|Dancing Smurfs_Lost_Village_2017_Screenshot_2450.jpg|Take their pictures 112405.png|Surfing Smurfette Smurfette. png123.png|Smurfette her new friend Colors 2.png|Demi Lovato's Lost Audition Tape (2017) Smurfette.12.png|Smurfette 2017. png movie chair Smurfette give hi-4.png|Smurfette png 3 smurfette's New clothes.png|Smurfette Bumblebee ans Smurfette.png|BumbleBee and Smurfette normal_smufs_lost_village_interviw_5Btorch_web5D_283329.jpg Smurfette.20349.png Revived Smurfette.png Smurfette. png23.png Ms. Mimi and Smurfette.png login Smurfette.png latest12345.png Species of smurfette by kevinlaboratory-dcbbljq.png|Species of Smurfette Smurfette and Doc Prime.png Doc prime say Sorry.png HercGirls.png Smurfette is leaning against rock.png Smurfette hugs to Doc prime.png Smurfette Sad.png Smurfette starting crying.png Smurfette.png123.png Say uncle.124345.png ShMFMkJ.jpg Smurfette's cousins.PNG Smurfs spoof Insta Jackie.jpg F5ccd8d20bf74ba78c5e8ee64f0f7d7f th.jpg Giraffe and Smurfette.png Lumpy his friends.png Characters.png|Characters ShMFMkJ.jpg Perry and his older siser.png Teenage Smurfette.png Smurfette 2134.png 1651.jpg 1 Smurfette (wife).png St Patrick day.png 118090.png Smurfs02.jpg Smurfette12223.png Smurfette12.png T.rexsqwe22457.png T.rexsqwe2290.png T.rexsqwe2234.png IMG 5462.jpg IMG 5361-2017-03-08 16-16-51.jpg Smurfette (2019).png Smurfette style her.png Smurfette annie12.png|Annie (Queen Smurfs) Annie and face.png Caracharodontosaurus's tooth.png Color Smurfette (Annie).png|Annie (Smurfette) Specimens of Smurfette.png IMG 4906 - Copy.jpg Annie and Bendy.png Annie Sword.png|Annie with her Sword Best Party Ever 5677aaswfffghn.png|Blade for Weapon Annie with Sword 234.png Best Party Ever 5677aaswf - Copycvn.png Best Party Ever 5677aaswfffghn.png Annie Sword 23.png Annie Sword.png Angry asasfdqwe.png Banned PSN (Brachiosaurusasghasgfxcvfxzc.png Angry asasfdasdfasfdsadxcvbgfhzxc.png Annie.png 34weqdscxsdfasfms.png 34weqdscxsdfasfmcv.png Annie sit bench.png Thea.pngdmasc.png Annie (Smurfette) book.png|Annie Smurfette 8batgr855al11asdsaadbb.png 8batgr855al11asdsaadb.png 8batgr855al11asdsaas.png 8batgr855al11asdsassdfj.png Pinocchio 234fggfhdd.png IMG 6051-1-.PNG IMG 6029-1-.PNG IMG 8043-1-.PNG Ice.PNG|Ice. Smurfette Relationships * Hero was her former love interest. He was the only Smurf to treat her with respect when she first arrived in the village as a pawn created by Zeus. When they were in their elder years, the two soon got married after she supported Hero through the hard times after Wonder's passing. During the brief time Hero was a baby Smurf, she took care of him and did his feeding, changed his didey, and played with him. * Miracle is her future daughter, who she had with Hero, 5 years after their wedding. * Smurfette has also been seen to get along with female human characters, like Andria, Brenda and Princess Savina among others. Trivia * Smurfette is a rightfully self proclaimed flower expert. With how much shes studied them in her own garden and on her strolls through the forest, she could tell you an infinite amount about each flower in the enchanted forest; where it grows best, what its needs are, and so much more. * Smurfette even voice than Thea Stilton. * As discussed in Smurfs: The Lost Village Smurfette can harness and release energy due to the fact that she, herself, is made of magical components. Due this she is also unsusceptible to magical attacks (ex: when gargamel tried to throw one of his 'freeze balls' at her during his invasion, rather than being frozen, she absorbed the magic it was made of). * She's called her Annie from Annie (2014), the first time when she's was born/made. * As discussed in Smurfs: The Lost Village and Dee Dee and the Man Annie was created by the king Mount of Olympian gods Zeus from Hercules, and given birth to her mother named Hera, meeting her little brother named Hercules, Olympian Gods and Goddesses, she's speak chinese and the Smurf language, playing her boyfriend, at the playground for the first time, and being knocked by two lackelys at time she turn heartbroken for her action, meanwhile her friend Thea Stilton agree her mother Hera to take her to hospital, and check her left face, once a while, she turn herself into a tall beautiful young adult women for Optimus prime and Thea Stilton's used magic when she become age of years ago, at change her name is Smurfette, who has revives by Smurfs causes magic to emanate from them transforming her back into a living female adult Smurf (formerly of the goddess) once more. * She is one of the most recognizable Smurf characters, along with Papa Smurf and select others. * Her character in the cartoon show was voiced by the late voice-acting veteran Lucille Bliss. * Smurfette is voiced by Melissa Sturm (who provided voice work in Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) in The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol and The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow video features. * Chronologically speaking as far as Smurf history goes, Smurfette is actually not the first Smurfette, but rather Nanny is, or possibly the Smurfettes from Smurfs: The Lost Village. * Smurfette appears as a smurfling in "Smurf van Winkle". * In both the comics and cartoon show, Smurfette didn't speak the Smurf language before she was transformed into a real Smurf. * Even though Brainy's intelligence can get on her nerves, she still cares about him and hates when the other Smurfs (including Hefty) are mean to him. * Smurfette is voiced by Demi Lovato in ''The Lost Village ''and also Ms. Mimi, and others voice by Demi Lovato. Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Water Category:Cartoon Network Category:Smurf Category:Female Smurf Category:Characters Category:Zeus's Creation Category:Leader Category:Adult Category:Gods and goddesses Category:Ice Category:Main Character Category:Animated Category:Mythical Animals Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Good Characters Category:Autobot group Category:Good Games